My Savior Is An Angel
by librarat
Summary: Au: Hiruma Yoichi is a demon who doesn't really care about anyone or anything, so what happens when he meets Kobayakawa Sena an angel who is trying to stop a battle between Heaven and Hell?


Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. **

* * *

Hiruma Yoichi was just wandering along the border between Hell and Heaven when he saw him. The angel that most everyone in Hell was talking about, Kobayakawa Sena was one of the only angel's that ever stood up to the fierce demons of Hell; and they all admired him for it. That is, except for Yoichi, mostly because he had never had the pleasure of meeting the angel.

Besides, he had heard that the Chibi was actually a total push-over and a weakling. He couldn't believe that the small little angel he saw in front of him was capable of standing up to anyone. Even a human brat and they're supposed to be easiest to stand up to.

He could, however, believe the stories that the others had told him about the angel's beauty. The angel was petite and slim and oh so very short, yet it seemed as though he had some muscle as well. Black hair that had streaks of brown in it was spiked in an oddly natural looking way, and at the same time, it looked quite soft and silky.

Large, innocent chocolate eyes that seemed as if they could hypnotize you were set in a sweet face with large pouty lips and a cute button nose.

The tiny angel was wearing a pair of robes that all of the angels of high ranking seemed to wear, yet these were different. They were red and black, and flowed around him when he moved in a way that was entirely different from the others.

Yoichi knew that this angel was different from the one's he had met before. Even though he hadn't even spoken to the angel, he somehow knew that Sena was not concerned with how he looked, nor was he shallow and superficial like other angels of his rank.

He also knew that he had to speak with the angel.

"Oi, Chibi, what are you doing here?" He tried very hard to keep out any of the usual aggravation and annoyance out his voice, but it was pretty hard considering that was how he spoke all of the time because mostly everyone he spoke with were annoying and aggravating on a level he couldn't deal with. He also didn't want to startle the frail and beautiful angel into running or flying away, seeing as everyone spoke of how fast the small angel was.

* * *

Sena was startled of course, yet he barely let it show with just a twitch.

He hadn't even noticed the demon that was standing across the border with his arms crossed over his chest with a frown on his handsome face.

He was stunned with the demon's appearance, not because the one across from him was a demon, but because he was just so, so _flashy._

Blonde spiked hair, sharp, pointy ears with two pairs of piercings, along with fang-like teeth that could be seen poking out of his frown. He had a sharp, nearly pointed nose and sharp emerald eyes that seemed as if they could find out whatever you were hiding deep within your soul.

The demon was also wearing black leather pants with a spiked belt and pointy-toed, black leather boots that the legs of his leather pants were tucked into along with a long, black leather jacket that was buttoned up to where he couldn't see what the shirt looked like.

Sena could tell at one glance that the demon in front of him was muscled, even if he didn't look the part of a warrior and more like a tactician. In fact, he would bet that the demon was Hiruma Yoichi, just from his appearance and the way that he was studying him.

He had heard that there was a very, _peculiar _demon by the name of Hiruma Yoichi. An undeniable genius that was one demon you didn't want to get on the bad-side of. He was said to have a little black book filled with the secrets of anyone he had ever encountered and he wasn't afraid to use it if need be. He was also the type that didn't hide behind his black book and in fact, relished getting into a fight if someone pissed him off. Not to mention, he had a very vulgar way with words that would make even the toughest of angels faint when they heard him.

Of course, this was all just rumor to Sena seeing as he had never met the demon. But he could see that if not everything he had heard about Hiruma was true, most of it definitely was.

* * *

Yoichi watched the petite angel with a frown; it looked as if Sena was observing him. It was different from what Yoichi was used to since _he _was the one that was always doing the observing.

"Oi, I asked what you were doing here, Chibi." Yoichi said, gathering Sena's attention once again.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I came to see if I could speak with Unsui-San. I need to speak with him, it's very important." Sena said softly as he looked at the demon with pleading eyes.

For some reason, the fact that Sena needed to see Unsui was very unpleasant for Yoichi. It brought up a very peculiar and unfamiliar feeling. He crushed the feeling down ruthlessly and frowned at the angel.

"Why do you need to see him?" He asked as he stepped closer to Sena, nearly towering over the small angel now.

Sena looked around cautiously and lowered his voice to a whisper, "It's about the angel ruling Heaven right now, please Hiruma-San, I need to speak with Unsui-San." He pleaded again as tears started to fill his eyes.

Yoichi wasn't one to melt at anything even slightly cute, but when the angel's eyes started to well up with tears, a crack appeared in the wall that shielded his black heart and he was momentarily stunned by how the angel looked.

His eyes were even larger and filled with tears and he was softly biting on one of his plump lips as he looked around nervously.

Yoichi sighed and grabbed the angel's hand, pulling him across the border and into his arms. Black, bat-like wings sprouted through his back and covered them both, transporting them to Unsui's manor in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Unsui and his brother Agon were arguing, or to be honest, Agon was ranting about some of the demons who had the gall to try and dare stand up to him while Unsui merely nodded his head at the right time and continued to sign some of the important papers that had been given to him by the Demon King.

They had certainly not expected to be interrupted by Hiruma Yoichi and a small figure bundled up in his arms.

"Hiruma-San, what are you doing here?" Unsui asked carefully as he got up from where he was sitting while Agon frowned dangerously at being interrupted mid-rant.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you Unsui-San, I asked Hiruma-San to bring me here." Sena said as soon as he had pulled him-self away from Yoichi's chest.

"Sena-San, is something wrong?" Unsui asked as he observed the sad looking angel. He watched closely as Hiruma frowned at him and his brother.

"Oi, Trash, what do you want?" Agon asked harshly as he stepped away from the large desk that his older brother had previously been seated at.

"Ah, it's about the angel controlling Heaven. Mr. Don, you see, those in my family have always been the ruler of Heaven's advisor and that applies to me as well, well a few days ago, him and a few of his acquaintances were having a meeting without me and it was entirely by chance that I heard them.

"Well, they were talking about waging war with Hell! I couldn't believe it but they were talking about it and I couldn't help listening in. I knew I had to warn all of you before Mr. Don attacked, but I think one of them might have heard me listening in or something because the past few days, all four of them were watching me closely and whenever there might have been a chance for me to leave the castle, they would give me even more work to do so I wouldn't leave.

"Thankfully Shin-San and Kakei-San were able to stall them and allow me enough time to get away from the castle and warn you." Sena explained before he suddenly felt drowsy and light-headed.

"Sena-San!" Were the last words he heard before his eyesight went black and started to collapse.

Yoichi was watching Sena very carefully as he explained what he had needed to tell Unsui and knew exactly when something seemed to be wrong.

The chibi started to gently sway where he stood, though it was hardly noticeable until his legs buckled and he nearly collapsed before Yoichi caught him. It was quite a sight to see the normally so stoic Unsui practically shout when Sena collapsed, but he would leave that until they figured out what was wrong with Sena.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello to all who are reading this story, I hope you like it and it's my first Eyeshield fanfiction, so tell me if you like it please.**


End file.
